


Wrong numbers right person. (Septiplier)

by Randomgirl7982



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Famous Mark, First Meetings, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Sean is not famous yet, Septiplier - Freeform, Work In Progress, Wrong number, YouTube, jacksepticeye - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomgirl7982/pseuds/Randomgirl7982
Summary: Mark means to call the hotel restaurant, but when a male Irish voice answers he gets confused. After hanging up he feels a void in his life, so what happens when he stumbles upon an Irish male youtuber called “Jacksepticeye”?I don’t know why septiplier isn’t popular anymore. I guess it’s because Seán  hasn’t been hanging out with mark a lot recently. Seán and mark are not gay, and I respect that. This is all fake and not to be taken literally. Much love, T.A! 💕(Post every Thursday)





	Wrong numbers right person. (Septiplier)

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Seán still lives in Ireland.

**•Mark POV** ********

* * *

I open my eyes and the first thing I notice is that I’m halfway on the bed. One leg bent at the knee sitting on the floor, the other is up on the bed stretched as far as it would go. When I woke up I felt myself start to slide off the bed so I extended my right arm out to catch me. My other hand was stretched onto the bed grabbing the comforter, that I apparently kicked off in my sleep. I lift myself up off of the hairy rug beside my bed and back onto my comfy mattress. I blindly reached for my phone, which was positioned at a odd angle on the bed stand. When I finally grabbed it, I turned it on. The bright white screen blinding my eyes. I scrunch up my eyes as tight as they would go and yet again blindly scrolled up on my phone screen trying to turn down the brightness. When I finally managed to turn down the brightness I sighed. Finally looking at my notifications.

5 new messages 

24 twitter notifications 

78 youtube notifications

and

18 tumblr notifications 

I let out a not-so-manly whine at how many things I have to look thru. I decide that after my breakfast I’ll look thru all of them. I turned my head to the left and look at my door as if the door would open and breakfast would be there in the hallway. I’m currently at a hotel room on a small trip to go to (name whatever convention you would like.) I decide that ordering from the hotel restaurant would be faster. It’s a fancier hotel so my room came with the amenities I would need to cook... I’m just too lazy. I’ve had to call down to the restaurant a embarrassing number of times so I thought I would use my own phone so I wouldn’t have to get out of bed. I thought I memorized the number so I patiently waited. finally after 3 rings the “restaurant” picked up.

**•Jack POV**

* * *

I was currently eating a sandwich at my desk where all of my equipment is. The apartment was empty and quiet and I was starting to feel bored and lonely, which happens a lot now days. I started to hear a buzzing noise , then I felt my desk start to shake a bit. I finally discovered it was My phone. I had it on vibrate because if I don’t answer a call I have the excuse, “Sorry it was on vibrate and I didn’t hear it!” Sad thing is, is that it worked 90% of the time. I looked at the caller ID, expecting a family member. I was surprised to find out it was a “unknown caller”. I assumed it was either a misdial or a scam, so I answered it. (•U•) “Hello?” I said. My accent didn’t really come out unless I was feeling a lot of one emotion, or a few. “Hey is this the hotel restaurant down stairs?” A deep American voice asked me. My first thought was ‘this dude should be a radio host’ but I then remember what he asked. “Sorry, you have the wrong number.” I said. My accent was starting to peak thru since I was nervous and apparently the guy could tell. “ oh I apologize, but um do you have an accent?” The stranger asks a little nervously. I find myself grinning. ‘He’s nervous, that’s adora- WHAT?’ I stand there with my phone still up to my ear shocked at my thoughts. Then I realized I had said that last part out loud and now the poor guy thought I was offended! I cut him off in the middle of his rambling apology. “ I apologize I just remembered something. I’m not mad nor offended, but- erm- I have to go. Maybe try walking downstairs?” I said. I could practically hear the guy grinning. “ I suppose that’s what I’ll have to do. It was nice talking with you-” I realized he was asking for my name and hesitantly told him my name is Seán but I go by jack. He tells me his name is mark and after another goodbye I end the call. I threw my phone onto the bed nearby and stared at my now forgotten sandwich. I flicked the crumbs off the desk and threw the sandwich away in my mini desk trash can. ‘So much for breakfast’ I thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions?


End file.
